A Bird's Relationships
by Crystalmoon101
Summary: Robin/Nightwing's interactions with his fellow team mates, the justice league, some villains, Bat brothers, Chalant and of course daddybats! Warning: Cuteness, sadness, swearing and torture/blood/gore.
1. Switching Fates (Zatanna)

_**Quick warning, I am a massive chalant shipper~!**_

 _ **But I thought I should start off with something sweet with our loveable Robin.**_

 _ **If you'd like you can send a request on who should be interacted later.**_

 _ **Main Characters:**_

 _ **Dick Grayson/Robin**_

 _ **Zatanna**_

 _ **Dr Fate**_

 _ **Zatara**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own YJ (Though I wish XD)**_

* * *

~Switching Fate~

Zatanna was tired, she couldn't sleep last night at all, every thought was on her father who had been sealed away and stolen from her by Dr Fate but yet she blamed herself rather than him as she was the one who placed the helmet on her. Perhaps there could have been another way, maybe she shouldn't have put the helmet on, maybe some else should have, that was all she was thinking during the night. She didn't have the energy to move or even look at her clock for that matter. She heard a gentle knock at the door and so she forced herself to speak.

"Come in..." Her voice was rather dry.

The person opened to the door to reveal themselves to be Robin in his civvie clothes. At the sight of Robin she forced herself to sit up though she wasn't sure why, with anyone else she wouldn't have wasted energy to sit up. She saw he looked rather worried but his expression was soft and understanding.

"Miss M made some pancakes if you want some?" Robin said gently.

Zatanna avoided eye contact when she spoke. "Sorry, I don't really want to go out there…"

Robin nodded but he studied her behind his glasses. She was slightly thin from not eating much and from stress, her hair was messy from not showering that often but the most noticeable thing was her eyes, they were red and puffy with bags hanging under them and he could tell she must have been crying last night.

"I could bring them in here for you if you want?" He smiled slightly.

Zatanna smiled back. "Please, if you don't mind?"

Robin chuckled lightly. "Of course not Zee." And he walked off.

Zatanna's smile didn't fade, something about Robin just made her smile. He was so kind to her the moment she came to the mountain and supported ther through these tough times of her and the way he did it made her feel like he truly understood how she felt, like he lost someone in his family two but she didn't know if that was true due to him hiding his identity. It wasn't long till she could smell the fresh pancakes coming her way as Robin walked in. He placed the plate by her bedside table.

"There slightly hot so just giving you a heads up." He said.

Zatanna smiled back. Robin took a seat by her and she didn't mind.

"No sleep last night?" He asked.

Zatanna sighed and looked away once more. "No…" She whispered.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know Zee, maybe you should come to the beach with us today, heard it's going to be astrous." He chuckled.

Zatanna turned her head to nearly face him but didn't make eye contact, his smiled faded away.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't think I'm up for it." She said.

Robin rubbed her back slowly to comfort her. "It's alright, take all the time you need, no one's rushing you."

Zatanna nodded. She wasn't sure why but she felt she could say anything to Robin, she felt so calm and relaxed when he talked to her about her problems and him just sitting next to her made her feel happy, that she truly didn't feel alone but she didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't want to feel like a burden. Robin however could see she was so close to crying all the time whenever they talked and he hated it, he wanted her to open up to him, let everything out so he could comfort her, support her but he knew he couldn't out right say anything, he had to wait for her to feel comfortable enough for him to fully help but he just hated to see her in pain like this.

"...Thank you…" Her voice cracked.

Robin nodded. "No problem…"

He stood and waved her goodbye before walking off to change and head to the beach with the others. But he felt sick on the inside, seeing Zatanna in pain always put him off for a while.

Later on during the day Robin couldn't help but think deeply about her, thinking of every way he could help her but nothing good came to mind. He was laying on the couch, watching tv. Most of the member left to go home expect for him and Zatanna. The group tended to leave one member behind to keep an eye on her and today Robin volentured. Deep down Robin knew how she felt, she watch a family member vanish from your life while all she could do is sit there and watch it happen. He still had nightmares of that night he parents fell, their screams echoed in his mind along with the cracking of their bones when they fell to the ground and no matter how many times he pushes those thoughts away, they always lingered around. Zatanna's case felt worse to him though, the fact her father was still there yet not always seemed like torture, especially with her. He sighed deeply. Why couldn't Dr Fate let him go for at least a day, let them have a proper goodbye, she deserves it, they both did. Something sparked in Robin's mind and it was so crazy that he thought he should just scrap it but it hang on to his mind. He decided to go check Zatanna since he hadn't heard her since this morning and he had something to give her. When he walked down the hall he couldn't help but hear something odd but not loud enough that he could understand what it was. He got to her door and knocked gently. There was a long pause that had him worried for a moment before she spoke out, her voice more broken than before.

"C-come in…" She said.

Robin stepped in to see her already sitting on the side of her bed, looking up at him. She looked the same before but with something new that Robin spotted quickly, her cheeks were slightly damp. His heart stopped for a moment when he reaslied she had been crying but the way the water was rubbed on her skin meant she had to wipe them away before he had got into her room. He felt pain in his heart but put on a soft smile.

"Everyone's gone home but I'm staying for the night, got to work on a few things that involved our recent mission." He said.

She gave a gently chuckle. "Of course you do, hacker boy."

Robin chuckled two but slipped his hand into his left pocket and pulling something out. Zatanna saw it, it was a sea shell, a rather lovely one at that. It was a golden orange that faded into a sunset red. He held it out to her.

"Thought I'd get you something from the beach."

Zatanna's hand rose but it shook slightly, showing just how tired she was but she didn't bother to try and hide it. He handed her the shell and she pulled it close, she felt the marks on it that it gained from the ocean, like the waves batting against it or it scratching against rocks. It had a slight scent of saltwater and sand and she loved it, she tended to forget what the outside felt like.

"Thank you…" She smiled.

Robin gave a thumbs up. "No prob Zee."

He turned to leave and give her space but paused at her door. "If you need me I'll be in my room alright?"

Zatanna slowly nodded and laid back onto her bed, holding the shell close to her. When he was out of her sight and heard door closed he leaned against the wall, sinking back slightly. He took a deep breath. Knowing she had been crying really hurt him this time and that plan he thought of before started to come back. His eyes narrowed, it was crazy plan but he wanted to do it, in fact he was going, no matter who tried to stop him but he couldn't help but feel scarred.

* * *

The next day Robin went to the watchtower to find something, or rather someone. He had hacked into the camera's to find this person and prayed that Batman didn't know he had hacked in. When he found the man he was looking for he ran into the room to stop him before leaving off to a mission. Robin paused before calling out to the man.

"D-Dr Fate!" He yelled.

Fate stopped and turned to the young hero. "Robin, there is something you seek?" He asked.

Robin moved closer to him and stopped in front of the man, being in Fate's presents always felt scary and nerve racking to him but he swallowed his fear and stood proudly.

"I wish to ask for something."

Fate gazed at him. "What would that be? And please make it quick, I have a mission to attention."

Robin took a deep breath and spoke. "I wish that you release Zatara." Before Fate could speak his continued. "Only for three days please, Zatanna is upset and I can sense Zatara is two...please I only think they should deserve a proper goodbye since it's possible."

Fate shook his head. "I can not allow that child, I am needed for a large mission and how would I know he would put the helmet back on?"

Robin's fist tightened. "Because I will take his place for the time being…" He whispered.

The room become silence, the air felt cold and Fate glared at the child, nearly making Robin step back and regret what he said but he stood his ground and glared back, he had to do this, for Zee.

Fate finally broke the silence. "How do I know you speak the truth, child?" He asked.

"Because of my promise, the promise I made for when I was young and become Robin, the promise to help people like me who lose a family member and do whatever I can to help them back onto their feet for give them hope as I have been their in shoes…"

Fate didn't show emotion but Robin could sense he felt something about those words.

Fate took another pause before speaking. "What is it you see in Zatanna?" He asked.

Robin wasn't sure what to say, his mind wasn't giving him anything to say so he decided to speak from the heart. He placed his hand on his chest.

"I see a lovely girl who is hiding behind a wall, chained to the ground by pain, sadness and loss. I wish to be the one to help break away those chains, to give her hope, joy and love…" He whispered the last part.

He closed his eyes for a moment to think about her, the way she smiled back when she was happy, the way she laughed at his jokes, the way her eyes glimmered in joy every time she visited. He wanted to see that again, see the really Zatanna underneath all that pain. Fate could sense this and walked up to the young boy.

"I shall agree, but three days is all I will offer, no more."

Robin showed shock but it quickly become joy as a large smile washed over his face. He nodded quickly and watched Fate take the helmet off.

* * *

Zatara wasn't sure what was going on, he was watching things through Fate's eyes when things went dark suddenly, all he remember was that they were heading out to do a mission when he heard a faint voice call out but he didn't know whose voice as it was slightly muffled. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and realized he was free. He quickly got to his feet to see Fate standing in front of him, his back turned away. He was about to say something when Fate bet him to it.

"Someone has switched for you for the time being, you have three days to spend with your daughter but then you must meet me here at midnight on the finale day." He said and walked off.

Zatara was about to ask more questioned but he didn't get the chance as Fate was gone to do his mission. He felt relief as he realised he could set things right with his child but also fear for the one who took his place, the mission they were going on would be tough and it would drain the host of most of his energy. He walked around the halls of the watchtower for a moment, remembering his way around but he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Zatara?" A woman's voice said.

He turned around to see Wonder Woman who's face only held shock before running up to him, hugging him softly.

"How did you-?" She was cut off by him.

"I don't know, Fate said someone took my place for the time being…"

"Time being?" She questioned.

"He said I had three days to spend with Zatanna, then return at midnight at the teleporters to become his host once more."

Wonder woman paused for a moment. "Well stop wasting your time here and go see your daughter." She smiled softly.

"What about the person who switched-?" This time she cut him off.

"Me and Batman will take a look and see if we can find out who took your place, now go and see her, she's been very upset."

Zatara nodded and took off to the teleporters.

* * *

Zatanna peered around the corner, she saw Wally, Artemis and M'gann watching tv. She felt hungry and wanted to grab something to eat but only hoped they didn't see her. She strolled in and headed to the kitchen and looked around, thinking about what to have before deciding to grab a simple apple. She quickly tried to head back to her room when the Zeta tubes turned on and the words they said made her freeze in place.

'Zatara-11'

Zatanna froze in place, dropping her apple and it rolled away on the floor. The others had froze two but only for a moment as their heads turned to see the scene play out. Zatara and Zatanna stared at one another in complete shock and surprise. Zatara was the first to make movement as he took a few steps.

"Zatanna?" He gently said.

Seeing her felt like a dream, a dream he thought wasn't possible anymore but it was becoming true right in front of him as Zatanna quickly dashed forward and hugged him, gripping his clothes and she sobbed into his chest.

"Dad!" She cried out.

The other smiles and got up, walking over to the pair but didn't say anything. Zatanna kept crying for a while, praying to herself this wasn't a dream, that he wasn't an illusion that could vanish at any moment but he wasn't, he was here. She missed the feeling of hugging so much, to feel his warmth and here his heart beat. Her sobbing died down soon as she looked up at him.

"B-but how!?" She cried out by mistake.

"My guess is as good as yours." He said.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He spoke again. "I suddenly awoke with Fate in front of me, back turned. He said that someone gave themselves up so I could spend three days with you but he didn't say who…"

Zatanna couldn't help but worry. "Should we find out?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Batman and Wonder woman are already on the case and from what I could get, this person did this willing, they wanted us to have these last few days…"

Zatanna still felt worried but she didn't want to complain anymore about it, her father was here and someone did this for them, she told herself that once she finds out who did this she gonna repay them somehow. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What do you wish to do?" He asked.

Zatanna started to think but she wasn't sure what to pick, there were so many thing she wanted to do. Wally could see her struggling and stepped forward.

"How about you two head to that fair down in town?"

They turned to him.

"Fair?" Zatanna asked.

"Ya, we went to it a few days ago and it was soooo much fun!" M'gann shrieked in joy.

"Sounds lovely." Zatara said.

The pair started to walk off but Zatanna paused for a moment and looked back at her friends and each of them gave a reassuring smile and nod. She smiled back and walked off. When the pair were gone Wally turned to the two girls.

"So who do you think switched places?" He questioned.

Artemis only gave a shrug and M'gann remained silent.

Zatanna and Zatara spent nearly the whole day at the fair, playing games or going on rides. They tried many of their favorite fair foods like cotton candy and popcorn. Zatanna never lost her smile at all, the first day in so long that she felt truly happy. They won many toys, Zatanna's favorite was one her father won her, it was stuffed purple panda that she nicknamed Bamboo. When it became dark they headed back to the mountain but as they walked up the path she soon saw her father had stopped. She turned around to see him staring out, gazing at the stars. She quietly joined his side.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the stars…" He whispered.

She looked out at the stars two and since she had locked herself in the mountain she couldn't help but agree, she missed all these things with or without her father. The wind blew gently and her hair waved about, the stars shined in her blue eyes and she leaned against her father, his warmth was so calming. He placed an arm around her the two sat down to watch the sky and ocean in the night. Zatara felt like this was the right moment to set things straight with her.

"I've been hearing you've been locking yourself away…" He whispered.

Her eyes widened slightly before turning normal again. "Y-ya…"

He turned to her. "I hope that when I turn into Fate again you will not do it again…"

"B-but it's so hard…" She felt water in her eyes.

He wrapped his other arm over her and pulled her into a hug. "I know my dear, but if you do then you'll miss out on things like these with the many other people I know you've grown to care for, I know it's hard to lose someone, I really do but please, I want you to continue your life, keep pushing forward and trying new things and maybe make your own family...I want you to grow, find friends, find new interests and even find love...that's all I wish for you to do."

She slowly started to cry on his shoulder but she listened to every word.

"Promise me?" He asked.

He felt her slowly nod against him. "P-promise." She hugged tighter.

They both pulled away and he wiped away her tears. He chuckled lightly, making her smile.

"Good to see big overprotective daddy letting his girl get the chance to date." She joking said.

He chuckled again. "Oh trust me, I'll still be keeping an eye out in Fate's eyes and if the guy doesn't meet my standards, I'm sure Fate will do me a favor and get rid of them."

"Daddy!" She pushed his shoulder lightly.

He chuckled once more before standing up and then helping her up.

"Let's get back, it's becoming too cold for my liking."

She agreed and the pair walked off.

* * *

The next day everyone but Robin was in the mountain, along with Zatara since him and his daughter were watching their favorite movies together while the others were in the kitchen, letting the pair watch their movies in silences. The team behaved rather nicely for the two, even Wally and Artemis haven't started a fight, surprisingly. M'gann was leaning on the bench, watching the two for a moment.

"So cute…" She whispered before pulling herself away to talk with the team.

Kaldur was going on about some info of their most recent mission.

"Right now we are sure they are shipping their supplies over on these docks." He pointed at the map. "But we can't find where the supplies come from or who is the master behind it."

Artemis groaned. "Where is blunder boy when ya need him, he couldn't know by now."

Wally looked around for a moment. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Robin?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Could he be in Gotham?" Conner asked.

Wally shook his head. "He would have told us or at least sent me a text."

"Perhaps we should as Batman?" Kaldur asked.

Wally froze in fear. "We'll I aint!"

"Shhh!" Artemis hissed, pointing at Zatara and Zatanna.

Wally slapped his hands over his mouth and then pulled them away. "S-sorry."

Suddenly the zeta tubes turned on

'Batman-02'

Everyone, including Zatara and Zatanna turned to see a very angry looking Batman and he power walked towards Zatara who pulled himself off the couch.

The zeta tubes turned on again.

'Wonder Woman-03'

'Superman-01'

The two ran forward and jumped in front of Batman.

"Batman, stop!" Wonder Woman cried out.

The others from the kitchen walked over but kept their distances, knowing all too well never to get close to a mad bat. Superman placed a hand on Batman's shoulder to stop him from moving.

Batman growled. "Either you let go or I'll grab some kryptonite and shove it up your-!"

"Batman!" Wonder woman cried out again.

Zatara walked up to them but noticed how Batman's fist tightened when he got closer.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

Superman still had a hold on Batman while Wonder Woman turned to him.  
"We…we found out who took your place." She couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

Everyone was extremely worried now, if Batman was this angry and Wonder woman this sad then something was wrong.

"Show the video." Superman said to Batman.

Batman mumbled something to himself before walking over to the tv. He typed a few things in before the screen showed the watchtower's cameras. They saw Fate walking towards a zeta tube when a voice called out.

 _"D-Dr Fate!"_ Robin called out before running onto the screen.

Everyone but Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman froze. Praying that it wasn't Robin that did it, hoping it was someone else who would show up at anytime now.

 _"Robin, there is something you seek?"_ Fate asked.

Everyone saw how Robin looked uncomfortable being in Fate's presents and they couldn't judge since he was a pretty scary guy.

 _"I wish to ask for something."_ Robin said.

"What would that be? And please make it quick, I have a mission to attention." Fate replied.

They saw Robin seemingly taking a deep breath before speaking.

 _"I wish that you release Zatara. Only for three days please, Zatanna is upset and I can sense Zatara is two...please I only think they should deserve a proper goodbye since it's possible."_

Everyone froze once more, especially Zatara and Zatanna.

Fate shook his head. _"I can not allow that child, I am needed for a large mission and how would I know he would put the helmet back on?"_

Zatara couldn't help but feel a little mad that Fate didn't think he would keep his word but stayed silent. Robin seemed to tense slightly, his fist tightened.

 _"Because I will take his place for the time being…"_

Those words echoed in the mountain. A cold breeze brushed against everyone as they were all froze. Batman was clearly showing anger as he bared his teeth and his fist clutched his side.

"Dude…" It was all Wally could say.

There was also a long pause in the video before Fate spoke.

 _"How do I know you speak the truth, child?"_

Batman grew slightly more angry, Robin always kept his word with things like this and Fate thinks he is lying.

Robin spoke. _"Because of my promise, the promise I made for when I was young and become Robin, the promise to help people like me who lose a family member and do whatever I can to help them back onto their feet for give them hope as I have been their in shoes…"_

Despite all the anger Batman was showing, he felt a hint of sadness in his heart. He knew Robin was referring to his parents and while he was slightly mad Robin mentioned something about his identity, he couldn't stay mad. He knew this promise Robin made, in fact he did keep his promise, many times when they save someone who loses a family member he would always give them that little bit of hope that things would be ok and it worked, he remember once when they saved a boy whose single mother had been drowned by gang member and Robin comforted him. Fate took another long pause before speaking.

 _"What is it you see in Zatanna?"_

Everyone's eyes widen, curious to Robin's answer. Robin placed hand on his chest before speaking.

 _"I see a lovely girl who is hiding behind a wall, chained to the ground by pain, sadness and loss. I wish to be the one to help break away those chains, to give her hope, joy and love…"_

Zatanna could help but blush ever so slightly. "Robin…" She whispered.

Fate walked up to him. _"I shall agree, but three days is all I will offer, no more."_

They saw Robin smile and nodding quickly and the clip ended. Everyone was silent, giving each other a brief look of shock, surprise and sadness. Zatara quickly turned to Batman.

"B-batman, I'm sorry, I never knew, I-" He was cut off.

"No, don't apology, this was Robin's choice and right now we can't do anything but wait for Fate to return." He said.

Batman turned his gaze away but Zatara walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You raised a fine boy." He said, giving a gently smile.

Batman nodded but felt like smiling back, though he didn't.

"I hope he's ok…" Wally said.

"He's Robin, the boy wonder, he'll be ok." Artemis reassured.

* * *

The next day Zatara and Zatanna went out to the park and city to look around, buy a few things and play around and while Robin was in the back of their minds they didn't stop to cry about it since they knew he wouldn't have wanted that. When they returned to the mountain they decide to make a cake and while they failed once or twice they soon made a double chocolate cake that all member ate though they made a second one for Wally. At night they went to a restraint to have a lovely dinner. The next and final day they practiced spells together for a while before heading down to the beach, at one point Zatara secretly used a spell to make seagulls attack a teen boy who whistled at Zatanna who just cried out in laughter and finally they went on a lovely, quiet picnic. But all good things must come to an end as they walked into the zeta tubes area in the watchtower and waited for Fate but surprisingly most other members were there two, including all members in the young justice team. Batman was at front, standing right in front of the tubes so Zatara and Zatanna joined him. Batman gave a quick nod to him and everyone waited. Most members started to chat until the zeta tubes turned on.

'Doctor Fate-17'

Everyone froze in the man's present and turned their gaze over to him. He hovered down the stairs before looking around the room.

"Didn't expect many others to show up."

Batman stepped forward. "Release him Fate." He growled

Fate nodded and stepped forward. "But I must warn you, he is tired and slightly in pain and will stay like that for a while, he wasted much energy though surprisingly he still expresses joy."

Batman couldn't help but smirk to that, Robin always expressed joy in many hard situations and Fate turned to Zatara for a moment.

"I expect you to keep up your word" He said

Zatara nodded. Fate's hands grabbed the helmet and pulled it off, Robin's cloths changed back to normal, his eyes were closed behind his mask as his whole body collapsed but luckily Batman caught him though he didn't bother to catch Fate's Helmet, on purpose. He tried to help Robin to his feet but when it became clear he was too weak he sighed deeply before carrying the bird in a bridle style. Of course Flash and Wally snickered at the sight of the big bad bats cradling his baby bird but one quick daddy-bats glare shut them up. Robin forced his eyes to open, his vision was fuzzy but he saw a black shadow over him and he knew who it was.

"Hey...Batman…" He mumbled.

Zatara picked up the helmet but turned to Robin.

"Robin?" He asked.

Robin forced his head to turn. "Hm?..."

Zatara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much...I don't know how we could repay you…" He whispered.

Robin tried to wave his hand but it only dropped back onto him. "No need…" He smiled weakly.

Zatara returned a smile. "Look after my daughter please…"

"Of course…" Robin said.

Zatara turned to Zatanna and without saying anything she quickly hugged him, letting out a few tears but she held a smile on her face.

"I'll miss you…"

"As will I…" He said and pulled away, his hands still on her though. "Remember to keep my promise."

She nodded and grinned. "Of course."

He pulled away and placed the helmet on and become Fate once more. He gazed around and looked at everyone before silently floating off. Zatanna turned and wanted to say something to Robin but she and everyone else saw he had fallen asleep. When Batman had noticed he held the bird closer and protectively and walked off. Wally ran up to him.

"Batman-"

"You'll see him when he wakes up." He said.

* * *

The next day Batman had brought Robin to the mountain, he was still pretty weak but the pain had died down and he could stay awake. He was laying on his bed with the other members sitting around it, minus Zatanna. Robin couldn't help but feel embarrassed since whenever he was liked this the team always fussed over him, especially M'gann, Wally and Artemis.

"Want more soup?" M'gann asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good…"

Wally playful tapped his shoulder. "Still can't believe ya did that, next time can you give me a heads up instead of a heart attack?"

Robin chuckled. "No promises…"

Everyone else chuckled two until a shadow appeared at the doorway. They looked up to see it was Zatanna. Wally smirked and looked at the others who nodded at him.

"We'll give you two some room~." Wally winked.

Robin frowned at him and everyone left, leaving Robin and Zatanna alone. She quietly sat next to him.

"How ya feeling Zee?..." He asked.

"I should be asking you that." She smiled. She turned her head away for a moment before turning back. "We...we saw the video of you talking to Fate."

Robin chuckled. "Figures Bats would see it sooner or later…"

Zatanna gave a quick smile. "But can I ask something?..."

"Sure…"

Zatanna looked at him, staring at the eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "What you said about me...was it true?" She asked gently.

Robin face was in slight shock and turned pink slightly, though he tried to hide it. "O-of course…"

She smirked. "So I'm a lovely girl?"

This just made him blush even more. "Ahh…" Was all he could say.

She winked. "Don't worry, I think you're a pretty lovely guy two." She blushed two.

The two started to laugh and outside the room the team were listening. Wally chuckled.

"Yup, definitely a match made."


	2. Pulling you back (Wally)

**Time for some bromance (Not shipping, though if you wish to see it that way you can)**

 **I wanted to do something involving KF knowing Robin's identity and being there for Robin when Batman couldn't.**

 **Also Warning there is blood in this…..and sadness...**

 **If you'd like you can send a request on who should be interacted later.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Dick Grayson/Robin**

 **Wally West/Kid Flash**

 **Tony Zucco**

 **Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own YJ (Though I wish XD)**

* * *

It was the first thing they all noticed, the first thing they woke up to, the first time they had ever seen their bird this angry. No one, not even Wally or Zatanna, knew why Robin was angry. In the morning everyone was either eating breakfast or watching the morning new until Robin came in through the zeta tubes and straight away something was off. He didn't give his signature cackle or his signature smirk for that matter and when Wally made a joke saying that big bad bats is overworking him, he nearly lost his head to a birdarang that Robin threw at him, luckily Robin made it miss and it hit the wall behind him, after that everyone was silent as Robin walked to his room. During the day, each member gave a shot at trying to talk to him and each time he would rudely push them away or stay silent but they did noticed he was a bit nicer to Zatanna but still pushed her away. The group decide to have a meeting and so they met up in the kitchen while Robin was still in his room, seemingly typing away on his computer. Artemis decided to speak first.

"Ok, anyone know why boy wonder suddenly become cold as the arctic!" She yelled in a whisper tone.

Connor had noticed M'gann was being quiet, ever since she tried talking to Robin so he tapped her lightly.

"You ok?" He asked.

She rubbed her arms and shook her head slowly. "I-I felt his emotions, I tried not to but they were so powerful, t-they hurt…" She whispered.

Conner rubbed her back for comfort. Kaldur turned to Wally.

"You know our friend best, do you have any clue what could have changed him like this?" He asked.

Wally held his chin for a moment to think, nothing crossed his mind. He knew Robin's parent's death anniversary wasn't close, he said school was fine and no one was bullying him and last he saw, him and Batman were fine with one another.

He shrugged. "Nothing…"

Connor spoke. "Perhaps Batman knows?"

Everyone quickly looked at one another and knew someone had to ask and straight away everyone, but Wally, yelled out.

"Not it!"

Wally darted his eyes around before groaning. Artemis couldn't help but find it funny that Kid Flash was the last to yell that out. The team watched Wally as he pulled up a screen and contacted the league. The screen appeared, Wally was praying that Batman wouldn't be the one to answer and to his luck, it wasn't Batman but rather Superman.

"Kid Flash, something wrong?"

Wally looked over at his teammates, some gave thumbs up or a pushing gesture and he sighed.

"Is Batman there?"

Superman shook his head. "He left this morning to go on a mission off planet. Why did you want to see him, might I ask?"

"Something's wrong with Robin, he seems pretty angry at something, nearly lost my head this morning." Wally said.

Everyone saw the slightly shock in Superman's face before turning normal again.

"I don't know either sorry but if it's an angry Robin you're dealing with you might want to take cover and wait it out."

Artemis stepped up. "Wait, why?" She questioned.

Superman's eyes turned away. "Let's just say the league once had to deal with an angry Robin and it didn't turn out that great…"

The team shared puzzled and slightly scared glances at one another.

"Any way I must go, I have missions to attend to. Superman out." And the screen went dead.

Artemis spoke. "Ok, if the man of steel is scared of an angry Robin I think we should take his advice and run out of here."

Kaldur shook his head. "No, Robin is our friend and comrade, we must be here for him during his tough times."

Artemis growled. "Or maybe we should hide until Batman gets back so he can deal with him."

Zatanna sighed. "It's hard trying to help someone with anger when you've never seen them angry like this before."

M'gann nodded. "And since we don't know his personal life, that just makes it harder."

Kaldur sighed and rubbed his head. "I think for now we give him space."

Everyone decide to agree on that and went their separate ways. Wally, however, decided to check up on Robin and maybe even get him to talk. He walked down the halls until he came to Robin's room, he knocked gently on it.

"Rob?" He said.

No response.

"Dude, it's me."

Nothing.

Wally pushed closer to the door and tried listening but his weight made him fall into the room since the door wasn't locked. Wally pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off, hoping no one saw. He looked around the room to see most of the lights were off expect a lamp on Robin's table and the light coming off his laptop. Being Wally, he couldn't help but want to see what was on his friends open laptop and so he walked over to it and took a look at the page only for his eyes to widen. It was a Gotham new page and the heading made him understand why Robin was so angry.

' **Tony Zucco escaped prison!** '

"I thought I told you to leave me alone…" Robin's sudden voice said from behind Wally.

Wally jumped with a shriek before spinning around to face Robin. "Dude! Stop doing the whole ninja thing on me!"

Robin didn't smile or even be phased by Wally being scared, instead his glare grew harsher before he stepped forward and pulled the laptop screen down and picking it up and tried to walk off. Wally quickly ran in front of him.

"Why didn't you just tell me, I know your identity so you could have told me." He said.

Robin's eyes thinned behind his mask. "Move out of my way…" He growled.

Wally shook his head. "I know you're going after Zucco and since Batman isn't here you're going to try going alone."

Robin bared his teeth. "So what?" He hissed.

Wally threw his hands into the air. "So what?! Dude, I know without Batman you could take it too far!"

Robin growled again. "I don't need Batman to watch over me all the time!" He yelled back.

Wally crossed his arms. "For this you do."

This seemed to snap Robin as he swiftly kicked a up leg, tripping Wally and before he could even understand what was happening Robin punched him and sent him flying out of the room, hitting the wall and blacking out. Robin stepped out and gazed at Wally, still showing signs of anger but that didn't stop him to make sure his friend wasn't too knock up but after glancing at him and seeing nothing too serious he strolled down the hall.

"I don't need you for this either…" He mumbled before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Wally was in darkness for a while when he started to hear muffled voice.

"Yo….Wal….can….hear me?" A female voice said.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light before his vision started to fix himself. He saw the figure talking to him and looming over him was Artemis who looked very concerned. Wally pulled himself off the ground and sat upright, rubbing his pounding head. It was then he noticed the others were around him as well.

"You alright?" Kaldur asked.

Wally groaned for a moment. "Y-ya, head's just pounding like a drum set…"

He show Kaldur holding a hand out and grabbed it, getting pulled to his feet. He nearly stumbled back down but Artemis let him lean on her.

"How'd this happen?" M'gann asked.

"Probably didn't see where he was going when dashing around." Artemis said with a smirk.

Wally groaned and rubbed his head again making her smirk vanish as he spoke.

"N-no, I was talking to- Oh god, Robin!" He yelled when he suddenly remember what happened.

Everyone gave a shock and worried look.

"Is he alright?" Kaldur asked.

"Were you two attacked?" Connor questioned.

Wally shook his head quickly. "N-no, Robin was the one to knock me out."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're kidding?" Artemis asked.

Wally could now stand on his own and shook his head again. "N-no…" He forced his gaze to look away. "I went to check on him but he wasn't in his room and I couldn't help myself and looked around and…" He paused for a moment. "And found out why he was so mad…"

"What was it?" M'gann asked softly.

He sighed. "I can't say...secret identity."

Everyone understood but couldn't help but feel slight annoyance at not knowing.

"Then what happened?" Kaldur asked.

Wally sighed and groaned at the same time. "He was heading back to Gotham to deal with the problem but I fear he was going to take it too far and I stood in his way...can see why Superman was scared of him…" He mumbled.

Connor quickly spoke up. "Then we must stop him."

Wally quickly shook his head and stood in front of Connor. "N-no! We can't, not only because this involves Robin's identity but also Batman would have our heads."

M'gann moved between the two. "But we can't let him go alone if it's as bad as you say…"

Wally knew that was right and took a deep breath. "That's why I'm going alone…"

Once again, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Artemis moved up to him. "You can't be serious-"

"I am, I'm the only one who knows who he is behind that mask and I might be the only one here who can stop him…"

Artemis backed off, she never saw Wally like this, she could truly see how big this problem was. She closed her eyes for a moment and moved to the side.

"Then go."

Wally blinked at her a few times but smiled and nodded before dashing off. The others gave glances at one another, praying and hoping they both would be ok.

* * *

Wally dashed through Gotham so quickly but when he realised he had no clue where to look he had to pause and think. He soon decided to go find the commissioner since Robin may have asked him for info on Zucco. He dashed to the police station and slammed into the room.

"Commissioner Gordon!" He screamed by mistake.

All eyes fell onto him but he spotted Gordon who looked like he had been talking to someone so he ran up to him. Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Kid Flash?" He questioned.

"No time to explain, did Robin come here?"

Gordon did want to ask why he was here but judging by the way he was acting he decided to answer.

"He came here a few hours ago and asked for info about a man named Tony Zucco and wanted anything on how he could have escaped and all sightings on him." He sighed. "But I also saw how angry he looked, which is rather odd, that kid always smiles through the worse."

"Anything else?" KF asked frantically.

Gordon had to pause to think. "One of his gadgets started to beep and he mumbled something about the Gotham docks before taking off."

'Gotham docks.' Wally repeated in his mind. "Right, thanks."

He gave a quick nod to Gordon before dashing off, leaving a large gust of wind to mess up the station by having papers fly everywhere but he didn't have time to say sorry or help. He quickly made his way to Gotham docks and started to look around, he wanted to shout out to Robin but he knew that was the wrong move in Gotham, as Robin had said once. Gotham always creeped KF out, the cold airy feel that someone was always watching, the fact that at any moment a crazed clown or a two face coin man could come out at anyone and start a game with you. He sometimes wondered why people stilled lived here but he pushed those thoughts out and only focused on Robin. Everything was silent, only the sound of the water nearby and the cold wind were heard. The darkness covered most things, making it hard for KF to see. He suddenly stumbled over something or rather someone. He nearly screamed when he landed in some blood and quickly turned to see a man who looked like he had been beating by the angry Batman himself. Right away he stood up and stared at the blood on his hands and chest, slightly frozen in fear but snapped out of it and quickly check to see if the man still had a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it. Something glimmered in the night and he turned to see a birdarang stuck in the wall. His eyes widen and he pull it out and saw the blood on it, most likely from the man on the ground.

"Robin…" He whispered.

He suddenly heard a scream, followed by a small explosion and hurried himself to the scene. He immediately stopped himself when he saw what was going on. At least sixteen men were on the ground, mostly beating and covered in blood. A fire was circling around the scene and he looked up to see Robin with his back turned to him, bending down and holding on to someone with one hand while the other was swinging around, most likely hitting the person. Wally stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startly Robin, not because he didn't want to scare him but because he feared if he did, a birdarang would be flung at him. He heard Robin crying out in a mixture of rage, sadness and pain.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUST LEAVE WHERE YOU BELONG!" He yelled, making KF flinch.

He took a few more steps and raised a hand. "R-Robin?..."

Robin instantly flicked his head to looked at him and KF was taken aback. Robin's face only held rage, his teeth baring like a rabid wolf, his eyes narrowed behind his mask, his hair was down and damp so he must have been in water before or something. It wasn't just his expressions that made KF grow in fear, it was also the blood. The blood that was smeared on Robin's face, over his chest and arms but most notable on his fists. The fire behind him made him made even more scary, like a demon welcoming you to hell. Robin didn't say anything, only growled. KF's feared filled face soon showed signs of sadness and softness as he stepped a little closer. He saw Zucco being held by his shirt's collar, clearly knocked out as blood dripped off his body. It was a horrifying scene but KF was determined, determined to bring his friend home, determined to stop him from crossing the line.

"Robin…" He whispered.

"...I thought I told you to leave me alone…" He grunted, pulling himself up slightly.

"I'm not leaving you…" KF said.

"You're not apart of this…" Robin hissed.

"I have to be to help you...to stop you…"

KF took one step closer and Robin quickly reacted by pulling out a birdarang out and holding it close to Zucco's neck making KF stop dead in his track.

"Robin-"

"Go away!" He hissed.

KF raised his hands. "Put him down…"

"No, this monster doesn't deserve to breath…" He voice darkened.

KF was taken aback again, he never heard Robin speck like this or even heard him say those words together. He took one step closer but froze again when Robin brought the birdarang closer to the man's neck.

"I told you to leave!" He Yelled.

KF sighed softly. "Listen Robin, I know what he did was wrong but you can't-"

"You don't understand!" He yelled.

KF flinched but didn't stop himself. "I know I don't...but it's still wrong...you don't want to do this…"

Robin was sharply breathing rapidly. "What makes you think I don't?..." He huffed.

There was a long pause as KF was trying to think of the right words.

"...Because I know you...we all know you Robin...we know you're a fun, lovable and joking guy, who is a team player...is our hacker...our little ninja...our little bird…...our little brother."

The last word seemed to cause effect as he saw Robin flinch and his body slacken for a moment before going stiff again.

"You don't know how it feels...none of you do...to watch the ones you truly love fall right in front of you, while all you could do is watch...to never see them again...to hear their screams as their bones crack when they hit the ground…"

KF couldn't see because of the mask and darkness but he was sure Robin was crying. He took a few more steps, very slowly.

"We may not understand but we still want to help...you know our code. We're a team, we help one another, we care for one another...we save one another and right now I want to save you…"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Save me from what?..." He hissed.

KF sighed once more. "Save you from the darkness that'll take you away from us…"

Robin became slack once more as he expression slight showed pain. KF came pretty close but Robin shuffled back slightly.

KF reached a hand out to him. "We want our Robin back...we can't lose you...we're nothing without you...please...just please come back…" He whispered, letting out a few tears.

Robin's hands finally drop the man and birdarang as he lost his look of anger and had it changed to sadness, deep pain and fear. He gave a quick glance at himself, seeing all the blood before looking at Zucco and the birdarang, thinking about how close he came to becoming a killer, to also become what he hated most, what had caused his great loss when he was young. He turned to KF before breaking into tears and collapsing onto the ground, gripping his face as he sobbed. KF was by his side instantly and wrapped his arms around Robin.

"It's ok, It's ok…..it's ok…" He whispered, comforting the poor, lost, broken bird.

* * *

Everyone at the mountain were still waiting, nothing came up and Wally hadn't sent a text or anything to the group. They had grown more worried by the passing hour. When they heard the zeta tubes announce they'd arrive they quickly made their way over.

"Wally, Rob-!" Artemis stopped herself when she saw them, along with everyone else.

Robin was still in tears and KF had an arm over Robin's back while the other one over Robin's stomach, helping the poor boy keep balance and guide him. Everyone saw how broken their little bird was, the blood that covered him. Robin looked up at his friends and tried to speak.

"I-I'm sorry…" Before he fell to the ground.

Everyone reacted and jumped to his side.

"What happened?" Connor questioned.

"Are you alright?" M'gann asked.

"Are you hurt?" Zatanna asked.

Robin didn't say anything as he kept sobbing.

KF sighed. "Help me bring him to the couch and come someone grab a towel and some water?"

Zatanna and M'gann ended up being the ones to go off and get the towel and water while everyone else brought Robin to the couch where he stopped crying as much, but still gave away a few tears. KF and Artemis were on both sides of him while Connor sat in the side chair and Kaldur stood.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked softly.

Robin was rubbing both his arms slowly, not wanting to be the one to talk. KF sighed again and turned to their leader.

"I caught Robin about to...cross the line." He said, not wanting to say 'about to kill a man'.

But everyone understood what those words meant and their eyes widened and Robin let out a few more sobs. Artemis rubbed his back to give him comfort.

"I managed to stop him though…" Wally whispered.

M'gann and Zatanna came back into the room but they had heard what Wally said. M'gann placed the water down and took a seat while Zatanna walked up to Robin with a wet towel. Robin pulled his head up to look at her as she gently wiped away the blood on his face. Getting a clear view of his face was so heartbreaking to her. He showed so much pain, sadness and brokenness.

"Oh Robin…" She whispered softly.

He once again let out a few tears but didn't break out into a sob.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry…" He choked on his words.

Kaldur reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok friend…"

"No it's not!" Robin cried out by mistake. "I nearly became a monster...I-I…"

He clutched his face and sobbed slowly again. Right away everyone wrapped their arms around him.

"Shhh...it's ok…" Artemis whispered.

"What matters is that you didn't…" Kaldur whispered.

"But-..." Robin tried to speak.

"It doesn't matter Robin...you didn't cross the line...what matters is that you are here...here as our Robin still…" Zatanna whispered.

Robin raised his arms and pull some of them in closer, crying deeply and for a long time. When he stopped everyone pulled away to give him room. He held both his arms again.

"T-thank you…" He whispered.

Suddenly the zeta tubes turned on.

'Batman-02'

And everyone froze, especially Robin. Wally looked over the couch to see the dark knight making his way over. Wally pulled himself off the couch and stepped in front of Batman.

"Batman-" He was cut off.

"Where's Robin?" He asked.

Wally had a feeling he couldn't see Robin on the couch but spoke. "I think-" He was cut off again.

"I need to know where he is….please…" He whispered the last part.

Wally's eyes widened slightly, hearing the dark knight say please was strange. He saw Batman raise his head and turn his gaze to someone else. Wally turned to look at what he gaze caught, only to see Robin standing up, stilling holding his arms and staring at Batman with his broken expression along with some embarrassment. Wally stepped aside for Batman and watched the man walked over to the poor boy who turned his gaze to the floor. Robin was trying to cover his hands and chest with his cape to hide away the blood still on him. When Batman stood right in front of him and he look up at the man but only saw Batman giving a soft expression but Robin turned his head away. Batman sighed and wrapped his arms around Robin who returned the gesture and rested his head on Batman's chest. If anyone saw this they would have taken a picture and use it as blackmail for later but no one made any movements and only watched, each of them gave a gentle smile to see the two hug. Everyone was proud of Wally for pulling the bird back and saving him and proud of Robin to let Wally pull him back. They were just happy they didn't lose their bird.


	3. Wonder Filled Christmas (WonderWoman)

**Just gonna say it out there but I love it when Wonder Woman acts like a mother for Robin/Dick and I also am I Wonderbats shipper so ya~**

 **Warning there is blood and slight torture.**

 **But other than that it gets pretty cute~**

 **If you'd like you can send a request on who should be interacted later.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Dick Grayson/Robin**

 **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

 **Bruce Wayne/Batman**

 **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke**

 **Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own YJ (Though I wish XD)**

* * *

Cold, that was all he felt. He couldn't feel the blood pouring from his cuts or mouth, couldn't feel his broken arm that he held, couldn't feel the ground every time he tripped and fell. Things did not go well for Robin or his partner Batman. Robin knew that the worse time for crime in Gotham was around Christmas time as most villains _(*Cough**Cough* Joker *Cough*)_ just loved to cause chaos and steal. In most cases people would say it was the season to be giving but here it was mainly the season to be taking. But today was just the worst. Robin was around the cold, snow covered docks as he struggled to even walk. He was capeless, covered in thick cuts, lost most of his gadgets, had a fully broken arm, was freezing despite the thick kelver he was wearing and to top it all off he was alone, well for the time being. Batman wasn't with him because he was knocked out and yes, The Batman, was knocked out and in the hands of Deathstroke. The cold wasn't the only thing that made shiver, the thought of Deathstroke always made him shiver. The man tended to act like a Robin villain more than a Batman villain, no matter how many times Batman has gotten in his ways or tried to direct his attention to himself rather than Robin but it never worked. Robin seemed to having a game with Deathstroke since almost all the time he would get in his way rather than Batman or be one step ahead of him surprisingly and to top it all off, Deathstroke even offered him a job to work for him, of course Robin just spun around on his heels and vanished but ever since then the game between him and Deathstroke started to feel more like tests, like Deathstroke was training him which annoyed Robin. Batman never knew about that offer Deathstroke made as he was distracted at the time and Robin never told him, he didn't want him to know.

Today they had another run in with Deathstroke where Batman distracted him while Robin hacked into his files and grabbing them, much to Deathstroke's annoyance and interest, Robin's hacking skills were another reason he found him interesting as the boy also used mind along with fighting skills. When Robin was done he was ready to join Batman's side and take them down then send them to Arkham but that wasn't the case today. Deathstroke was partly involved with a new drug shipment so he had some new tricks today. Midway during the fight he tried to fire a dart at Robin but Batman took the hit and was knocked out by the drug. Robin had tried to fight Deathstroke along to protect his mentor but he failed badly, hence why he was covered in cuts and had a broken arm, he could still hear the ringing of the bones cracking in his mind. He had to retreat, no matter how much he hated it, so he ran out into the colds and ran into some of the maze like alleyways and at the moment he was alone which is all he needed now.

Robin trudged through the snow before collapsing one last time. He was heavily breathing as his blood stained the snow and he hated that, he was leaving a red trail of blood that would be spotted easily, so he had to do this quick. He pulled himself behind some crates and leaned against them. He kept shivering as he pulled up his holoscreen. He really wish he had his cape to warm him but he had to drop it when Deathstroke grabbed it and tried to pull him back. He typed in a few things and picked the files he just stole, he knew he had to take care of the file first because calling for help and swiftly he sent it to the mountain where he knew it would be safe and wiped any traces of it on his holoscreen so Deathstroke couldn't get it back, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly before becoming serious again. He grabbed his Watchtower communicator and switch it on, praying someone would hear his pleads but he didn't think anyone would answer since he knew that they'd be busy as well during this time of year but he still tried.

"R-Robin to-o Watchtower…" He forced out his frozen throat.

He only heard static, meaning no one was responding.

"R-Robin to W-Watchtower…" He tried again.

Nothing.

He breathed out heavily again. "I-I request help…"

Silence.

He groaned and couldn't help the soft whimper leaving his mouth. "P-please...I need help…"

There was nothing, no one and he felt hopeless, alone. He dropped the communicator and wrapped his arms around his knees, cuddling himself, trying to stay warm and think of what to do. Suddenly he heard a voice from his commutator.

" _Robin?"_ The voice said.

Robin's eyes widened to the familiar and soft voice of Wonder Woman.

" _Robin, are you still there?"_ He asked.

He snatched it off the ground and forced himself to speak again. "P-please help, Bat-tman down, I-I'm hurt two…"

He couldn't see her but knew who eyes must have widened in shock and fear.

" _What are your injuries? What happened to Batman?"_ She asked.

He shivered once more before speaking. "Arm i-is brok-ken, many c-cuts. W-we were f-fighting Deathstroke." He took a moment to shallow to unfreeze his throat. "U-used new dru-ug to knock Batman out, I-I fought him for a whil-le before r-retreating…"

She responded right away. " _Location?"_

He swallowed again. "G-Gotham Docks...a-area two…"

" _I'm on my way…"_ She said softly before hanging up.

Robin placed the communicator back into his belt and pulled his knees back into him to stay warm. He felt slight joy in the back of his mind that someone was coming to help even if Batman would scold him for later about letting a superhero in Gotham or the fact he doesn't want help. Robin was like this for a while, trying to force himself not to fall asleep as he waited for Wonder Woman. He suddenly heard footsteps in the snow and he nearly jumped up, thinking it was her but he paused and listened, the footsteps were too loud, meaning the person was large and they were also followed by two more pairs of foot steps. He choked as he knew it was Deathstroke.

Deathstroke was walking down the docks, trying to find the boy, following the trail of blood and footprints, behind him where his two main minions who were carrying an unconscious Batman. He stopped when saw the footsteps become a large trail, mixed with blood and headed towards where a bunch of crates were located. He knew Robin must have fallen out of pain and weakness and he chuckled. Robin heard that chuckled and stiffened, pulling himself even closer. Deathstroke clapped.

"Well done boy…" He said in a dark humor tone.

Robin bared his teeth and tried to hold back a growl, the man was still testing him and judging him.

"You got fair in this cat and mouse game but I suggest you come up, it'll be easier…" He said the last part darkly.

Robin's hand that wasn't broken tightened into a fist. No way was he just gonna leapt out and give up, who did that man think he is?

"If you wish to keep hiding that is your choice but even you know choices tend to have consequences."

Deathstroke pulled out one of his long blades and Robin heard it, it sent shivers up his spine. Deathstroke walked over to his two minion who each took an arm of Batman's and held him up. Deathstroke held the blade near Batman's throat. Robin was curious as what was happening so he risked a peek and his eyes widened in horror, his breathing stopped for a moment as all the cold seemed to vanish as he focused on Deathstroke, the blade and his mentor, his father.

"I'll only say this once, either you come out or Batman will no longer see the light of day again...well the light of the night again…" He chuckled to himself.

The hand that gripped onto the crate he hid behind gripped tighten as a sick feeling found its way into his stomach. Once again he had to stop himself from growling and giving away he hidden spot. He pulled himself back and leaned on the crate, he prayed that Wonder Woman would jump in at any moment and save Batman and save himself but even he knew she wouldn't be able to get here in time from when they last talked. He stared up at the night stars and pleaded that something good would happened, but it seemed the night stars was covered by the dark clouds and he sighed. Deathstroke sighed as well and raised the blade.

"Have it your way…"

He went to bring the blade down when Robin cried out.

"Stop!"

Deathstroke held the blade close to Batman as he turned his gaze to the boy wonder he pulled himself to his feet and came out from behind the crates, breathing heavily as his broken arm was dangling on his side. Now that he wasn't hiding, Robin let out a deep growl and he glared at Deathstroke, showing no signs of weakness. In return, Deathstroke narrowed his one visible eyes.

"Good, now drop the unity belt." He ordered.

Robin didn't want to but seeing Batman behind him with a blade so close to him was just too painful to keep looking at so he listened and unclicked his belt, tossing it to the side. He saw Deathstroke glaring at his arms and hands.

"And the gloves…"

Robin growled, Deathstroke knew he liked to hide tools in them and where he accused his holoscreen. He didn't move and Deathstroke's glare become even thicker and he brought the blade closer.

"Do you really wish to test me boy?" He hissed.

Robin breath hitched for a moment and he closed his eyes before following the order, slipping the gloves off and tossing them to the side though he hissed in pain when he took the glove off his broken hand. The cold air suddenly stuck to his hands and he become even more cold, if that was possible. Deathstroke chuckled again and placed the blade back. Robin didn't look up at him but rather the ground, not wanting to even look at the man and Deathstroke knew this. He stepped forward, towards the young teen and circled around him.

"Even when I have your mentor you still keep being difficult, something I like…"

Robin didn't have time to sense or even see the fist coming his way as it hit him hard in the back of his head. He fell the ground and used his good hand to clutch it as it pounded, he nearly showed shock on his face when he felt the warm blood now pouring out of his head but instead he pulled his head up and glared at Deathstroke. Robin hated Deathstroke's mask as it always made it hard to see the man's emotions.

"I hope you continue that when I become your mentor." Deathstroke said.

Robin spat some blood out onto the snow before returning his glare to the man. "I'd rather die…" He growled.

Deathstroke shook his head slowly before raising a foot and kicking Robin, sending him crashing into a pile of snow and the wooden dock floors. Robin had landed on his back and he groaned, he then flipped himself over onto his stomach and tried to use his good hand and arm to push himself up but it was too painful, to the point where he couldn't open his eyes. He grunt before a foot pushed him back down and crushed him slightly. Deathstroke glared down at the boy.

"A fighting spirit…" He whispered.

Robin was trying to breath but it was hard due to the cold, pain and the large man who was stepping on him. Deathstroke pushed his foot down harder and everyone heard a large snap. Robin screamed out despite how much he didn't want to but he felt at least three ribs break. Deathstroke pulled his foot back slightly but didn't take it off. Robin groaned as he tried to shift his head but he nearly cried out again when Deathstroke grabbed his broken arm and pulled it up. He brought his head closer to Robin and whispered in his most darkness tone he could put on.

"You will respect me…"

He twisted Robin's broken arm and Robin cried out again before going silent, he wasn't unconscious but he was close to it, he just ran out of energy to even scream. Deathstroke smirked but suddenly a lasso came out and snapped the two minions away from Batman and he fell to the ground. Wonder Woman had arrived but from where she was standing she only saw Batman but she did hear Robin's screaming much to the pain in her heart. She dove forward to catch Batman.

"Batman?" She whispered.

He didn't stir but she felt his heartbeat and she sighed with relief but that relief washed away when she heard a chuckle behind her and straight was she pulled out her lasso and stood in a fighting pose to face the villain but her pose became stiff when she saw Deathstroke holding Robin up with his arms. Wonder Woman felt so many emotions go through her when she saw the state Robin was in, the blood that covered him and the clearly broken arm already gave her enough pain but she saw him struggling in a weak way in Deathstroke grip and pain was painted clearly on his face was terrifying to see. The first emotion to finally take control was rage.

"Let go him!" She hissed.

Deathstroke stared at her. "Very well."

He suddenly let go of Robin who fell onto the ground, grunting in pain. He tried to move and looked up but Deathstroke placed a foot back on him again and he started to struggle helplessly. Wonder Woman wanted nothing more than to grab the little bird and help him, nothing more than to rip the head off of this man who dares harm a poor child like this so she flicked her wrist and swung the lasso at Deathstroke and pulled him away from Robin. She swung a fist when he was flying towards her but he ducked and swiped his own punch, missing as well. The pair engaged on a one on one battle, throwing fists, kicks and even weapons sometimes. Robin groaned and forced his eyes opened, he had been slightly aware of his surroundings, like knowing Wonder Woman was here but when he opened his eyes he saw the chaos battle going on. When Wonder Woman got hit in the chest and flew back slightly, he knew he had to help. He looked around and his eyes soon fell onto his unity belt. He crawled over to get, despite the pain that struck his body when he moved. Deathstroke swiped his leg, tripping Wonder Woman off her feet but when she tried to hover he struck her in the face and she flew back and landed on the ground, trying to regain focus. Deathstroke heard a grunt and turned around to see Robin had just reached his unity belt, pulling out a birdarang. Robin turned to throw it but Deathstroke bet him to it and grabbed his hand, crushing it slightly. Robin screamed and dropped the birdarang and heard Deathstroke's dark chuckle.

"Nice try…"

Robin suddenly smirked through and pain and Deathstroke had no idea why until he heard a beeping noise and looked down to see the birdarang blinking. Wonder Woman saw this two and jumped up to rush over.

"Robi-!" Her voice was cut off by the small explosion.

The explosion sent Robin and Deathstroke flying opposite sides. Both landed on their backs but Robin nearly cried out again. Deathstroke grunted and gripped his head, shaking away the slight pain before standing. His eyes narrowed on Robin and he grunted, moving forward slightly but he heard a battle cry and a fist collided with his head, cracking his mask and making him stumble back. Wonder Woman quickly swiped a leg and kicked him into the air before striking her knee into his side and with fall force. She smiled when she heard the painful crack of his ribs and he fell the ground, out cold. She gave one more kick to the man's side for her own pleasure before all focus turned to Robin. She dived to his side and gently cradled him. She felt his pulse and heart beat weaken and the cold was not helping. She pulled out her communicator.

"I request help." She nearly yelled.

She put it away before holding the little bird closer to keep him warm. She wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to him now. She loved the little bird like it was her own child and in some cases they both saw it like that, she remember the one time he called her mother after he had a nightmare, though he felt embarrassed about it later but she always found it cute and heart warming and in return she saw him as a son, nurtured him when his mother coulding anymore and helped Batman raise him when she could, either as Robin or Dick Grayson but right now she deeply feared she was about to lose her little bird.

* * *

Robin groaned as he suddenly felt all of the pain at once but he was took weak to make a reacting noise. He remembered what had happened and he grew frantic in his mind. Was he safe? Was Batman safe? Was Wonder Woman safe? He asked himself. He was took weak to open his eyes yet so he used his training to sense where he could be or what was going on around him. Right away he noticed he wasn't cold but rather warm as he was resting on something soft, most likely a bed. He also felt something in his skin, pumping fluids in so it must have been a few IV chord. When he was able to hear he could hear some people talking and something beating, most likely a heart monitor but he had no clue who the people were. His eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times to adjust to the new light and warm colours rather than the dark, cold night colours. He saw people moving around but it was took fuzzy to see who. He wiggled his face and felt his mask was off but just to make sure he wanted to touch his face so he tried to raise his non-broken hand to feel but a sudden but gentle hand held it back, not being rough and tugging it but more just holding it in place and rubbing it with their thumb. He knew this couldn't be a worker of Deathstroke as he knew who this was, it was familiar. He turned his face and looked at the person sitting next to him and rubbing his hand softly, his vision started to come back and he noted the colours black, blue, gold and red.

"W-Wonder…." He tried to speak.

"Shhh...try not to talk…" She whispered.

He turned his gaze to the other people walking around and saw Flash, Kid Flash, Superman and Batman. When his eyes fell on Batman he felt joy to see his mentor and father figure up and talking to the others, he looked rather angry which was a good sign that he was back to his old self. Wonder Woman didn't gain their attention that Robin had awoken as she wanted to give him a few more moments of peace but Wally had turned and saw his friend awake and he jumped in joy.

"He's awake!" He cried out.

Insteadly, Wonder Woman placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh." She hissed.

He slapped hands over his mouth and forced himself to calm down before walking over.

"Glad to see ya alive bro." He said.

Robin gave a slight smile. Batman pushed Wally out of the way and sat next to his son.

"I'm sorry Robin...I should've done more…" Batman whispered.

Robin shook his head slightly. "Not...yo-our fault…"

He pulled his hand away from Wonder Woman and had it reach out to Batman's hand and he rubbed it softly. He hated to see Batman like this, blaming himself for mistakes in missions where Robin got badly hurt. Batman turned his head away.

"It is my fault...I should have been able to stop the dart or-"

Robin cut him off. "Not...your f-fault…" He said again.

There was silence for a while and Batman and Robin were having a conversation through eye contact, where Robin was pleading with Batman not to blame himself, that things like this happen. Batman sighed in defeat before giving a gentle nod.

"Thank you…"

Robin smiled before thinking of something. "D-Deathstro-oke?..." He asked.

"In Arkham Asylum." Batman said, he gestured to Wonder Woman. "Actually she did it personally."

Flash chuckled and walked over. "Ya should have seen the other prisoners when she stomped in while dragging Deathstroke, they were so terrified."

Wonder Woman smirked. "I may or may not have also broken a few bones along the way." She snickered.

Robin turned to her and chuckled lightly and rested his head back onto the pillow. Everyone saw he was slowly closing his eyes and knew he needed sleep.

"We'll leave you to sleep." Superman said.

Everyone started to walk out until Robin rose slightly and held his hand out.

"N-no...can yo-ou stay dad?..." He asked shyliy.

Batman nodded and walked back to his chair. Everyone smiled at the sight of a concerned daddybats and once again tried to walk out when Robin rose again.

"M-mum two?..." He asked.

Everyone was about to question who he was asking about but it was very clear as there was only one female in the room. Wonder Woman's heart skipped when he called her mum and she smiled before nodded. She heard Flash and Wally snicker and she threw them her own death glare or how Wally would see it, the mummybat glare. She strolled over to her chair and stat down, gentling holding his hand again and rubbing it. Everyone smiled at the sight before finally walking off. Robin turned to her.

"Hu-hum?..." He requested.

"Of course." She gently said before humming a song from home, it was a lullaby.

Robin listened to it as he found himself drifting off to sleep. Batman was staring without even knowing as he listened to the lovely voice, humming the gentle song. Wonder Woman didn't see Batman staring as she only looked at Robin with a small, soft, motherly smile.

* * *

Weeks later it was Christmas and the league was having a party at the Watchtower. Everyone had made sure to keep their own criminals locked up for the day so no one had to go. Robin had his arm in a cast and was covered in bandages and everyone watched out for him, no matter how many times he says he was was alright. He was standing by the food table and was talking to his team. Besides Wonder Woman and Batman, they had been the most protective over him, everyday he felt like he was being babysitted as they constantly took care of him, Like M'gann and Artemis hanging around his room to get things he wanted or to help him take medicine or Connor who keeps carrying him in bridal style when he wanted to move around. But while he might hate it at times he still loved it, seeing how much his friends cared for him like a family, it really reminded him of the way he worked at the circus and how everyone there were like family. Everyone laughed when he just finished and joke and he took a sip from his cup. They had been talking for awhile and they each of them gave him their gifts. M'gann floated over to him and held out a present.

"My turn." Her eyes were beaming with joy.

Robin chuckled to her excitement and took the present with his free hand and unwrapped it. He

smiled at the sight of a new hoodie she bought him and he pulled it out to look at it.

"Aww thanks Meg."

He leaned forward and wrapped his arm over her as a half like hug before pulling away.

"No problem." She grinned.

Robin and he friends started to talk again but his eyes soon landed on Batman and Wonder Woman who were talking, she had said something and he saw Batman chuckled lightly and that sight made a plan form in Robin's mind as a cheeky smile grew on his face. Later on Wonder Woman was grabbing a cup of juice and was about to drink out of it when Robin walked up to her.

"Hey Wonder Woman?"

She turned to him. "Yes?  
"Batman said he wanted to see you, I think he was by the tree."

Wonder Woman nodded and walked off. Robin smirked when her back was turned and he walked off. Wonder Woman saw Batman by the tree, seeming to be looking around and waiting.

"Did you need something?" She asked him.

He turned to her and showed slightly confusion. "Robin said you wanted to see me." He said.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she finally walked up to him. "Strange, he said you wanted to see me."

They both stared with puzzled expressions when they suddenly heard Robin's signature cackle and looked up only to have their eyes widen and slightly blush at the sight of a sudden mistletoe. Of course they both knew it must have been Robin to plant it there.

"Robin…" Batman grumbled.

He was about to turn and find the boy but he heard Wonder Woman giggle before gently pulling his face to her and giving a quick kiss on the lips. He stood there for a moment with wide eyes and he blush a little more but he did he best to hide it. She winked at him before walking off. Meanwhile, Robin and Wally were standing around the corner and had watched everything, along with taking a picture.

"You know he'll have your head after that?" Wally chuckled.

Robin chuckled back and smirked. "Worth it."

Robin turned to walk away but he nearly bumped into Zatanna.

"Oh, hey Zee." He smiled.

She smiled back. "How you feeling?" She asked.

"Much more astrous!" He chuckled. "How you liking the party?" He asked.

"It's pretty fu-" Her sentence was cut off when something was imbedded into the wall above the two.

They both looked up with shock on their facet to see a batarang, which meant Batman had thrown it but a quick glances around and they saw he was nowhere to be seen. The pair suddenly blushed when they saw a mistletoe attached the batarang above them. Robin opened his mouth to saw something but he couldn't as Zee suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. Batman was watching the shadow with a slight smirk on his face at the sight of his revenge.


	4. Martian vs Mind (M'gann)

**Now for Miss Martian's turn with Robin. Warning, there will be some sadness but there shall be cuteness! Also it's rather short since I had no idea what to really do XD**

 **If you'd like you can send a request on who should be interacted later.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Dick Grayson/Robin**

 **Miss Martian/M'gann**

 **Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own YJ (Though I wish XD)**

* * *

The group were gathering in the main room, since Black Carney said she had a new test for them, though she never said what. Everyone was pretty chilled as they expected it to be one on one battles or learning about new tech but they were wrong. When they entered, Canary lead them each to a seat but M'gann soon saw there was no seat for her, she turned to Canary.

"Miss M, you have a special task today." She said.

M'gann tilted her head in confusion. Canary gazed over at everyone before speaking.

"Today we are working on mental training."

The teens gave each other odd looks before turning back to Canary.

"Miss M shall take a look at your deep emotions, not memories so don't worry about them. Your task is to surpass those emotions and stay calm while Miss M will learn to not let emotions overpower her."

Everyone looked slightly shocked but not Robin, who kept a neutral face but his eyes were elsewhere, though people couldn't tell because of his mask. M'gann looked slightly scared.

"A-are you sure I should-?"

Canary raised a hand to stop her. "It'll be fine, I trust you will not peer into the memories that they wish to hide, besides, you need to learn to control your powers around emotions while they must work on their mental abilities in case something comes up, like Psimon."

The mention of Psimon sent shivers up M'gann's spine. She thought about it for a moment before nodding. Canary turned back to the others.

"Anyone have a problem with this?"

Artemis shifted slightly before talking. "No memory reading?"

Canary nodded softly. Artemis sighed and nodded. Canary gave one more glance at everyone before moving to the side to give M'gann room and to watch. M'gann first went to Connor. His anger was lingering but it always did, his emotions were calm at the moment but she could felt hints of his love for her, she nearly giggled to it but remained professional. Next was Wally, his emotions were normal but held slight stress over something, most likely homework. Next was Kaldur who held calm emotions but also slightly sadness over Tula still but M'gann understood and moved on. Artemis was a bit more tricky, she held bravery and courage but also held fear and pain from the past. M'gann rubbed her head slightly but moved onto Robin. She felt calm as she thought Robin would be easy or even nice since he always acts so joyful but she was dead wrong. The moment she locked onto his emotions she started to scream and gripped her head. Everyone rushed over. Connor glared at Robin.

"What did you do!?"

Robin didn't respond, he was too busy trying to push M'gann out of his mind since she was unable to. Canary was on her knees next to M'gann.

"Miss M, you must relax and pull yourself out!"

M'gann was shaking her head to stop the pain but she took a few breaths and slowly pulled herself out, with the help of Robin. When she was cleared out of his mind, her eyes shot open with slight tears. Connor was down by her side right away, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"P-Pain..s-sadness, it hurt so much!" She rubbed her arms slowly.

Everyone right away looked up at Robin who had stood up now, he took a step back because of their glares. Artemis shot up to her feet.

"Robin, what the heck!?"

He glared back. "You think I did that on purpose!?".

Everyone but Canary, Wally and M'gann shot him glares, claiming that they did blame him.

Kaldur stepped forward. "You shouldn't have created those emotions to test her."

Robin's eyes widened before turning back into a glare. "You think I made up those emotion!"

Artemis scoffed. "Well I doubt you would hold those kinds of emotions."

His glared narrowed on her but it held signs of hurt. Wally dashed to his side.

"Back off guys!"

Connor stepped forward. "Look what he did to M'gann!" He gestured to the crying martian.

Robin growled. "I was trying to hold back!"

Kaldur looked at him in confusion. "Hold back?"

M'gann had stopped fully sobbing and looked up. "H-his emotions...they were real...and that was only what he would let me access."

Everyone's eyes soften when they realized that Robin had not been faking his emotions but rather those were his emotions. They turn their gaze on the Boy wonder who slowly lost his anger and quickly switch it to softness and slightly sadness. Canary stepped forward.

"Robi-"

He turned and quickly dashed down the hall and vanished into the darkness. They glanced at one another, unsure about what just happened.

* * *

Canary had sent all the member off and turned on the computer and had it contact Batman, he was off world on a mission but she felt she had to talk to him about this. After a while, Batman finally connected, he seemed to be in his ship.

"Canary?" He questioned her call.

"Sorry to disturb you but we had some...problem here with the young justice team."

He raised an eyebrow behind the cowl. "Problems?"

She sighed. "We had a mental training exercise, Miss M was supposed to look at the slightly deep emotions in the team and they had to try and stay calm while she had to learn to not be overpowered by emotions but when she tried it with Robin-"

"You did it with Robin!" He growled.

She flinched slightly. "Yes, I thought he would need the training but I didn't expect this to happen."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Miss M was suddenly in high amount of pain and ended up crying for a while, Robin seemed unfazed until the team started to accuse of him faking his emotions, to give Miss M a challenge but Miss M soon told the group that the emotions were real...and weren't even his deepest emotions as he hid them."

"Where is Robin now?" He questioned.

Canary sighed. "He locked himself in his room."

Batman sighed. "I'm unable to help at this moment but I'll send someone in who will."

Before she could ask, he turned off the call. She had no clue who he would send that could help this problem.

* * *

Canary walked out to the entertainment room to see everyone but Robin there. M'gann was sitting on the couch with Connor comforting her. Wally was pacing very fast in the center of the room while Kaldur and Artemis were in the kitchen, seeming to be thinking about what happened. The zeta tubes turned on and eyes jumped up at the name.

'Martian Manhunter-07'

"Uncle J'oan?" M'gann questioned.

He walked in, nodded to Canary before walking over to her. "I heard about the...test you had."

M'gann sighed and looked down at the floor. J'oan looked around the room.

"Robin?" He asked for.

Wally walked up to him. "Locked in his room…"

He nodded. "I will be right back." He walked off to the bedrooms.

The group wanted to follow by Canary stood in the way. J'oan soon found Robin's room and knocked.

"Robin? It is Martian Manhunter."

Robin didn't answer.

"You know we must talk about this."

He heard movement before the door opened. Robin looked slightly sad but also still held anger. They both stared at one another before Robin sighed and looked down.

"What are we going to say?" He asked.

"The truth." He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "At least as much as Batman would allow."

Robin nodded and followed him back down the hall while also calming his facial expressions. When Robin entered the room everyone looked at him, he didn't really like it but stood straight. J'oan gestured for M'gann to come closer and she did. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have been told of what has happened."

M'gann and Robin turned their heads away, unsure what to do.

J'oan turned to M'gann. "I understand his emotions are strong and painful but you must believe that he didn't wish to hurt you...and that you didn't mean to hurt him."

She flicked her head back. "I-I know Robin wouldn't hurt me on purpose!" She blurted out by mistake. "But...why haven't you told anyone about that pain Robin?"

Robin looked at her for a moment, thinking of an answer but it was rather hard. "I've faced many things Miss M...and the kind of pains I have don't ever go away, they linger there but I learnt to live with them, even if they hurt at times or they are pulled up and remind me of hard times." He sighed. "I've had people talk to me about it and believe me when I say I'm fine, well, fine as can be." He turned his gaze away for a moment. "M'gann I live in a place where I learn more pain everyday, tortured at times even but I've learned to adapt to it...but I didn't want to hurt you, I really didn't."

Everyone stared at the bird in shock, sorrow and sympathy. Robin was always so hyper and cheerful but he also carried pain yet he didn't show it, since he learnt that he shouldn't show it so he can focus on mission and not be miserable, the group tended to forgot who his mentor was and what his home city was since he never seemed like the person who would grow up with someone like Batman or live in Gotham. Robin tried to lighten up the mood by chuckling softly.

"You'd think I'd do better the second time…"

Everyone widened their eyes, except for Canary and J'oan.

"Second time? You've done a similar training with mental and emotions." M'gann questioned.

"Actually the same thing." He replied.

J'oan placed a hand on his chest. "With me to be specific."

Everyone turned their shocked gazes to him.  
"W-what? Since when?" Connor asked.

J'oan and Robin gave each other a quick glance before turning back to them.

"When I was ten."

Their shocked gazes just widened.

"I ended up much like M'gann afterwards, in deep pain while Robin acted calm, though I could sense he felt pain from the test. Batman wanted him to be trained to take care of his emotions so the enemies couldn't use them against him."

Wally jumped in. "Why didn't you say anything before the test."

"If I had backed out you guys would complain and get suspicious, I tended to try and keep my hidden things hidden." He chuckled again but he shifted slightly, showing signs of being uncomfortable.

J'oan turned back to M'gann. "My niece, I wish you understand that Robin didn't hurt me or you on purpose, that goes for the rest of you." He glanced at the other member who looked slightly embarrassed because of their out burst before. "And I wish you not presure Robin about his problems as they are being watched over and he is keeping them under control…"

M'gann and Robin stared at each other for a moment, thinking. She nodded to J'oan before hugging him briefly. J'oan left while all the others went their separate ways, leaving Robin and M'gann alone. She rubbed one of her arms, uncomfortably.

"Robin, I'm sorry about peering into your emotions I just didn't-"

"M'gann it's ok really, in truth it's my fault, I should have said something."

"Robin, don't take the blame on yourself." She said.

He rubbed his chin before smiling. "Let's make a deal, I won't take the blame if you do two."

He held his hand out, she giggled and shook it.

"Deal!"

The two chuckled.

"How about we go and make some cookies." He said.

M'gann nodded in delight. "I didn't know you could make them."

He shrugged. "I pick up a few things from home."

The two quickly had their way to the kitchen. M'gann couldn't help that in the back of her mind she had a newfound respect for Robin. The fact he could hold all those emotions without breaking out, staying calm and sticking to the task. But she knew to believe that he joy he expressed was real, because she could sense it, she could sense the joy he felt just by having people close to him and she was happy to be one of those people.


	5. Uncle Night (Roy)

**Alright time for some Nightwing! I'm into the idea of Wally, Roy and Dick seeing each other as brothers so I wondered how Nightwing would react when he meets Roy's daughter Lian. Also, this is before the cave blew up but they have found Speedy~**

 **If you'd like you can send a request on who should be interacted later.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

 **Roy/Red Arrow**

 **Lian Harper**

 **Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own YJ (Though I wish XD)**

* * *

Nightwing was alone in the cave at the moment since most members were either home or out in town. Nightwing was currently using the hologram computers to work out a mission he had in Bludhaven but his thoughts vanished when he heard a baby crying. He was completely puzzled as to how a baby got into the mountain and if someone brought the child, then how come the alarms didn't say anything. He now started to hear whispers of a familiar voice, so he shut off the computer and followed the crying and voice. Because it was a cave, the crying echoed around so he had a bit of a problem trying to pinpoint the location of the baby but he soon found the location to be the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of Red Arrow, who looked pretty tired and worn out, carrying a tiny baby that was in tears and screaming. Before showing himself, Nightwing noted the baby's features, like the ginger hair, dark eyes and many more things and he remembered that Roy and Cheshire where together so it was pretty clear that the baby belonged to him. Most people would probably be mad at Roy for not saying anything about the baby or that fact the baby was his and Jade's but Nightwing only felt amused at seeing Roy, the great Red Arrow, struggling with a baby. Nightwing decided to reveal himself as he leaned against the door frame with a neutral face.

"I know you have a habit of hiding things but this was the last thing on my list that I expected you to hide." Nightwing said.

Roy jumped in shock before twisting his whole body to Nightwing.

"Nightwing!?" He nearly screamed.

"The one and only." Nightwing joked and pulled himself up, from the door frame.

"I-I-I." Roy stuttered.

Nightwing rolled his hiddens eyes. "Chill dude, it's cool."

"You're not mad?" Roy asked, already knowing the detective knew who the child belong to.

Nightwing gave a light chuckle. "Of course."

Nightwing walked over to him and looked down at the child who has calmed down a little but was still in tears. Nightwing couldn't help but grin at how cute the little baby was.

"Awww, she has your hair colour." Nightwing teased.

Roy glared at him.

"So, what's the problem?" Nightwing asked.

Roy sighed and did his best to calm the baby down by bouncing her lightly.

"Jade's busy and I brought Lian here, thinking no was around but she started to cry after I feed her."

Nightwing chuckled again.

"What?" Roy questioned.

"Hand her here." Nightwing said, lifting his arms.

Roy looked at him and hesitantly placed Lian in his arms. Nightwing placed the child where her head was over his shoulder and he patted her back lightly, she burped out and finally started to calm down as her flushed face turned normal. Nightwing cradled her and looked up at Roy.

"You seem to not understand the basics of taking care of a baby."

Roy tried to look mad and annoyed but Nightwing noted the hidden embarrassment.

"So Lian huh?" Nightwing said.

"Jade picked it." Roy said.

"And how old is she?" Nightwing asked.

"Almost a year old." He paused. "Now that I think about it, Jade never told me what month she was born on." He grumbled.

"Knowing Jade, I'm gonna say she hid Lian for a while from you?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you guess that?" Roy groaned.

"Easy, I know you'd say something by now and you wouldn't be able to hide a baby from us for a whole year." Nightwing smirked.

Roy sighed and walked over to the couch and crashed onto it.

"And you guessed right…" He whispered, rubbing his face.

Now that Lian was better, she got a better view of the new person who was holding her. She giggled and reached her hands up at Nightwing who grinned.

"Awww, does Lian like Uncle Night?" He cooed.

Roy gave him an odd look. "Uncle Night?"

"Is that bad?" Nightwing teased.

Roy just narrowed his eyes but he softened slightly when he saw Lian giggling in joy.

"She seems to like you…" He whispered.

Nightwing smiled again and tickled Lian who squealed in delight. "You think so?"

Roy finally cracked a smile before turning away. "What am I going to tell the others…" He layed back into the couch. "Ollie will probably give me a lecture, Dinah will most likely give me a never ending rant and Artemis will have my head."

Nightwing's face soften at the sight of his stressful friend. He took a seat next to him.  
"Look, I know that it will be hard to tell them but trust me, in the end they'll lighten up and be happy for you." He looked down a Lian whose eyes wandered around the room. "I know Ollie and Dinah will give you a rant and Artemis will probably fire a few arrows at you but trust me, they can't stay mad at you, especially with Lian here."

Roy looked over at him with a questionable look. Nightwing continued as Lian grabbed one of his fingers and played around with it.

"We've been worried about you Roy, that whole Speedy thing had gotten to you're head and well...we thought we lost you, though me and Wally didn't give up hope." He flashed him a gently smile. "But trust me, when they see you acting like a dad like how I saw you a few moments ago, they'll see you're not gone, that you're still our Roy, our friend, our brother and now something more." He gently handed Lian back to him. "A father."

Roy stared at Nightwing for a moment in slight disbelief. Because he hardly stayed around during his 'Find Speedy' Mission, he hardly saw his friends grow and change. He remember the old Nightwing, back when he was the little, cheeky and childish Robin but now he was mature, older and a leader. But there was something that stayed the same, he was still Roy's friend, still his brother. Roy turned his gaze over to his daughter who was looking at her father in joy. He sighed.

"And what if they don't?..." He asked.

Nightwing frowned. "Then I'll make them somehow."

Roy was slightly taken aback from that serious tone but relaxed. Nightwing sighed.

"Roy, I'm here if you ever need me, don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it." He placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy really missed this sort of thing, being brothers. He finally relaxed his whole body.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." Nightwing smiled again.

Roy looked at himself and saw the food marks on him when he was trying to feed Lian.

"Can you watch her?" He placed Lian on Nightwing's lap. "I need to clean up." He stood.

Nightwing nodded. "Sure, you can use my bathroom."

Roy nodded and walked off. Nightwing turned his attention to the baby.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" He cooed as Lian giggled.

* * *

Roy ruffled his hair back into place and stepped into the room he left his daughter and Nightwing in. His eyes widen when there was no sight of either of them and his dad mode kicked in.

"Nightwing? Lian?" He called out.

He wandered down the hallways until he heard giggling and grunting noises and rushed over to the training room. He saw Lian on the ground to the side as she clapped her hands in a fit of giggles, watching Nightwing on the bars, flipping around. Nightwing spotted Roy as he used his arms to push himself above the bars and flipped himself upside down.

"Hey Roy!" He waved.

Roy looked at him, confused. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to watch Lian?"

"Ya, she fell asleep for a bit so I went the training room with her, placed her on the bench and started to work on some of my training while I waited but she woke up midway and enjoyed the show I was putting on."

Nightwing relaxed himself and lowered his body before jumping down, flipping and landing, much like a cat, before standing. Lian giggled and clapped again, nearly falling onto her back.

"You think she's laughing her head off now, you should have seen how much she laughed when I was using the punching bags. Hey, did you know you're daughter seems to like danger and violence?" He questioned.

Roy sighed and looked annoyed. "Ya, Jade's explication 'It's genetic'."

Nightwing laughed slightly. "Well that explains it."

Roy walked over and picked up Lian, who snuggled into her father's chest.

"You seem pretty good with kids." Roy noted.

"You're not the first to say that." Nightwing smirked.

"Think you could baby sit her for me sometime?" He questioned.

Nightwing eagerly nodded. "Sure."

Roy looked down at his child. "Well Lian, say goodbye to...Uncle Night." He shot Nightwing a smirk.

Nightwing smirked back. Roy turned and walked towards the doorway before stopping and looking back.

"Hey Dick?" He whispered.

Nightwing was a little taken back by the use of his real name but smiled. "Ya?"

"...Thanks bro…" Roy said softly before vanishing.

Nightwing paused for a while, holding a soft neutral face before smiling and closing his eyes. "Anytime bro…"


	6. Awkward moments Part 1 (TeamBatman)

**Awkward moments with Robin/Dick! Even heroes can get into awkward moments that we can relate to. There is a lot of Chalant moments sorry, couldn't help myself~ Also I should mention that these are set at random times so some people are together and then other times they're not because it's a different time.**

 **If you'd like you can send a request on who should be interacted later.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Dick Grayson/Robin**

 **The Team (Season 1)**

 **Bruce/Batman**

 **Disclaimer: It should be obvious I don't own YJ (Though I wish XD)**

* * *

 **Waving at someone you think you know but actually don't.**

Dick sighed as he waited outside of Gotham Academy. He was given a text that said Bruce would picking him up and that Alfred was busy. Whenever Bruce picked him up, it was always late. He tapped one of his feet as he hummed to a song that was in his head. His ears picked up the sound of shoes and he turned to see Babs. He quickly shot a hand up and waved at her and nearly called out her name when he suddenly realised, it wasn't Babs, but rather another redhead from his school. She gave him an odd look, wondering why the adopted son of Bruce Wayne was waving at him like they were friends. Dick gave an awkward smile and dropped his hand, giving an embarrassed chuckle. He turned his head back to the road.

'Bruce, please save me now!' He screamed in his mind as a blush crept onto his face.

* * *

 **A joke but then forgetting the punch line halfway through.**

Robin held his fighting stance as he backed away slowly from the Joker, who was twirling around the crowbar in his hand. He gave his sicken laugh that sent shivers down the Boy wonder's spine.

"Now, now. Don't be scared, bird boy." Joker chuckled.

Robin's glare thickened as he bared his teeth.

"Hey, how about a joke?" He asked, though not waiting for an answer. "My dog used to chase people on a bike a lot. It got so bad, finally-..." He paused to think.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Joker was lost in thought for a moment.

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Did you seriously forget a punch line in a joke?!"

"Huh...it's seems I did." Joker said in slightly disbelief.

Robin started to crack up laughing as the Joker just watched, annoyed at himself.

* * *

 **Grabbing a pole on public transportation but end up touching someone else's hand.**

Dick was on a subway train, busy looking at his texts. He was currently having a conversation with Wally about which league members would be who in a disney film, much to his amusement. They were currently stuck with Batman. Dick nearly tumbled when the subway stopped and glanced up to see people walking out and other people walking in. He turned back to his phone and started to text again. When he heard the doors to the subway train closing again, he reached a hand out, while not looking, to grab a pole to balance himself. Instead of feeling the cold metal, he felt something warm and soft. He looked up and blushed in embarrassment to see he was touching some random lady's hand. She gave him a questionable look and he pulled his hand back.

"S-sorry!"

* * *

 **Saying goodbye to someone then realizing they're going the same way as you.**

"Woo!" Robin cheered as he did a cartwheel.

KF followed behind, cheering as well. "No body stands a chance between us!"

The two high fived. They were the only two in the cave at the moment and had just did a small mission together. Robin cackled while KF snorted for a moment. They began to calm down.

"Ah, I've got to go." Robin said.

"Ya, me two." Wally replied.

"See you tomorrow?" Robin asked.

KF thought for a moment. "Sure."

They both waved and walked, only to both walk in the same direction. They both showed signs of embarrassment as Robin walked a little faster, then KF, then Robin again, then KF again and soon the pair were running towards the zeta beams, determined to stay ahead of each other. Ironically, Robin won the race.

* * *

 **Typing out a text/email in a rush and sending it to the wrong person.**

Robin was quickly typing out a short message to Wally before he had to head out on patrol with Batman. Batman was currently working on a file while Robin, who was not only texting, but was also writing something in his own file, so he didn't think twice about reading his message if there was something spelt wrong. The message was talking about a few ways how he was going to troll Artemis at school tomorrow, since Wally tended to help give him ideas and wanted to see Robin's ideas. With one swift click, the message was sent. Robin turned his gaze to the file for a moment before turning back to the message to see if it really did send, only to have his eyes widen in horror, to see that the message was sent to Artemis. Robin groaned very loudly and it echoed throughout the cave, catching Batman's attention. Before Batman could ask what the problem was, Robin ducked behind him.

"Hide me." Robin hissed.

Batman raised an eyebrow under the cowl. "Why?"

"Artemis is going to kill me!"

* * *

 **Going in for a hug but all the person wanted was a handshake.**

Today's mission was scary, a success, but scary. Long story short, they had to deal with both Two-face and the Joker, while nearly dying many times. But thanks to Batman's attacks and Robin's quick thinking, they saved the day. Robin was beaming as he waited for Batman to return after talking to the commissioner. While he was happy to save the day, his heart was still pounding from the fear he had during the mission. When he heard footsteps that belonged to his mentor, he flicked his whole body around to face him. He saw the rare smirk that Batman gave rarely which was his best way of saying good job. I saw his hand rise from under his cape and with the thought of nearly losing him during the battle before lingered in his mind still he thought he was getting a hug or something and quickly wrapped his arms around him. When he felt Batman stiffen he realised that he hadn't been reaching his hand out to hug Robin, but rather to get a handshake. Robin shrugged and kept hugging, he was going to hug him later anyway and didn't care anymore. Batman sighed and gave a hug back before pulling away. Gordon, who was watching, just watched in slight shock seeing the dark knight, hugging someone. The two pulled out their grapple guns and zoomed off.

* * *

 **Holding your hand near a person's face for the longest time before they realize what you're doing.**

The speedster and bird laughed as they looked at M'gann, a look of shock was across her face as the water dripped down her. She had just been pranked by the pair with a one of the basic pranks, which is putting a bucket of water on top of a door, so that when you open it, you are drenched in water. Her eyes turned to the pair who were laughing their heads off. She rolled her eyes and giggled, not really caring much about the prank as long as they were happy. She turned and left to go dry herself. Robin finally stood straight and raised a hand for KF to high five. KF finished laughing as well and stood there, catching his breath, failing to notice the hand raised in front of him. Robin raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend. Feeling the bat glare on him, he looked over at Robin and his hand. He blinked a few times, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Robin just him an annoyed and disbelief look that he wasn't understanding the gesture. After blinking once more in confusion, KF's eyes widened when he finally understood.

"Ohhh...hehe." He gave an embarrassed chuckle before high fiving.

Robin cackled. "Seriously KF?

* * *

 **Thinking there's one more step to walk down and tripping over the unexpectedly flat ground.**

Bruce was standing at the bottom of the large staircase around the front exit. Him and Dick were going to be heading to the movie today since he promised him. He did love to spent time with his adopted son but he was often busy with either being Bruce wayne or Batman, he was lucky that Dick understood but could alway sense disappointment or slight anger. He realised at this rate that they would be late since Dick was taking a while.

"Dick!" He called out.

He heard rushing footsteps and saw the small figure appear from around the corner. Dick had his normal grin on him and wore pretty casual clothes, a white shirt, red hooded jacket and some jeans. His hair was smooth and flat due to the hair gel he wore. Dick rushed down the stairs and his brained told him he reached the bottom, causing him to fall and land right on his face. He groaned when he made contact with the marble floor and felt Bruce insteadly at his side.

"You alright?" In his gruff, yet worried, voice.

Dick mumbled something, sounding annoyed.

"What?" Bruce asked, helping him sit up.

Dick repeated. "I'm an acrobatic and partner to Batman yet I'm always so clumsy." He grumbled.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **When you talk to someone and your voice is gross and croaky because that was the first time you spoke all day.**

Robin was typing on his computer, looking up a few files on a new case that him and Batman were looking into. His throat felt weird and slightly tickled since he hadn't talked so far today. Bruce had left early to the offices and Alfred had gone to drop him off so no one was in the manor that morning before he left. Most of his teammates weren't around at the moment, most of them a home. He did see M'gann in the kitchen and Artemis was somewhere in her room but he didn't want to disturb them at the moment. He paused for a moment, lightly biting the inside of his mouth while trying to think when he suddenly heard the zeta tubes announced Zatanna had arrived. He heard her heels and knew she was walking over to him so he quickly hid the blush that had crept onto his face before turning around to her. She waved at him, giving a gentle smile.

"Hey Robin." She said.

Robin returned the smile. "Hey Zee-." He stopped when he heard his voice. It was gross, croaky and sounded plain weird.

He blushed in embarrassment when he saw Zatanna's face. She held slightly confusion and surprise on her face but soon knew why he talked like that and couldn't help but giggle. He quickly turned his head away, hiding his red face.

'Why me?' He questioned in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Laughing out loud at something you read in public and everyone looks at you.**

Dick was looking at his phone as he texted Wally, waiting for Alfred to pick him up from the movies. He had just watched something with Babs and her father had already picked her up. Gordon had offered to take him home but he declined. Most of the time, Alfred would already be outside since Bruce would ask him to go early since Bruce often panic that leaving Dick out alone in Gotham will cause him to be kidnapped or something, though he wasn't wrong, it happened often to Dick, much to his annoyance but he sometimes just wished that Bruce would chill. Wally texted him something and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He did it for quite a while and would have kept laughing if not for the reminder to himself that he is out in public. He quickly looked up to see people staring at him like he was the joker or something, though he laugh was kinda creepy. He blushed and looked away, trying to hide the shame while texting Wally what just happened.

 **Lip-syncing to music with your earbuds on the street and looking like you're talking to yourself.**

Wally texted him later saying that he was going out and won't text back for a while, which Dick didn't mind. He glanced around to see everyone had stopped looking at him or they had already left. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down on a bench. He took out his wireless earbuds and plugged them into his phone to listen to music. He sighed as he relaxed himself and bobbed his head up and down at the music, while tapping his foot. He was currently listen to Renegades by X Ambassadors. Zatanna had showed him this song and he found it quite nice. When the main part came on his moved his mouths to the words but didn't speak. His eyes were closed as he did so and opened when he felt someone staring. He turned to see people looking at him again as if he were crazy. He realised that because he had wireless earbuds on they couldn't tell he was listening to music and it looked like he was talking to himself. He blushed again and shut his mouth, turning his head away as well. It felt like torture to do two embarrassing things in a row out in public.

* * *

 **When someone says they're going to a funeral or a hospital visit and telling them reflexively to "have fun!"**

Robin sighed deeply. Batman, or Bruce Wayne, was in the hospital due to a injuring he got on patrol though he told the public that he fell down the stairs. He stood up when he saw the time, knowing that Alfred would be waiting for him soon to go leave and visit him. His teammates looked at him, finding odd that he seemed deflated today and was leaving early.

"Where are you going?" M'gann questioned.

"Batman's in the hospital due to a mission going wrong last night, I'm gonna go visit." He replied.

Each member called out to him.

"Tell him I say hi." M'gann smiled softly.

"Hope he gets better." Artemis said.

"Be safe." Kaldur said.

"See ya later." Connor said.

"Don't over worry." Zatanna smiled.

"Have fun." That last one was Wally, who was watching tv.

Everyone slowly turned their heads at him with either mad looks or just plain confused looks. He suddenly realised what he said and groaned, sinking into the couch. Robin rolled his eyes and waved to the others before leaving.

* * *

 **When you don't want to come out of your room because there are guests in your house.**

Dick was laying on his bed, playing on a game console, he was playing online with Wally and Roy who was talking to him through chat. He heard his stomach growl and realised he hadn't eaten since this morning. He told them he would be right back and opened the door, walking out. He walked down the hall and nearly took the stairs when he heard people talking that he was unfamiliar with. He gazed down the stair and saw guest, most likely people here to talk to Bruce. He froze, normally when people are here Bruce would drag him into their conversation to keep up the image and to slightly spite Dick. Also, for some reason, people find Dick cute for his age and talked to him like a six year old, ruffling his hair and such. He creeped back in his room and wrote on chat with Wally and Roy.

'Want food but guest are here...should I risk is?' He typed.

'Don't risk it man, you'll be trapped for hours!' Wally replied.

'I agree, even if you go ninja mode they will find you.' Roy wrote.

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Any ideas then? I don't want to starve to death.' He joked.

They took a while to reply.

'Nope.'Roy wrote.

'You're on your own man, sorry.' Wally wrote.

Dick groaned and sunk into his bed, knowing that the guest would not leave for hours.

* * *

 **When your crush asks you who you like.**

Everyone gave out a short laugh after hearing M'gann answer. The team were playing truth or dare for team bonding and for fun. M'gann blushed for a moment before using her powers to flip the bottle in the middle. It landed on Zatanna who looked slightly scared but was happy it was M'gann who would tell her what to do.

"Zatanna, truth or dare?" M'gann asked, having so much fun with this earth game.

Zatanna thought about it for a moment. "Truth." She said.

"What is your silliest fear?" She asked.

Zatanna's eyes flickered for a moment, she nearly blushed in embarrassment.

"B-bufonophobia…" She stuttered, hoping no one knew what that meant.

But of course, the boy wonder knew and he cackled.

"Toads!?" he nearly screamed in laughter.

Zatanna flushed. "S-shut up."

"Wait, you're afraid of toads?" Artemis asked, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"It happened when I was young and a magic trick show that involved toads went wrong." Zatanna frowned.

Everyone either snickered, held back on laughter or just laughed their heads of (Wally and Robin). Zatanna flushed again before spinning the bottle.

"Let's just move on." She grumbled.

She gave a wicked smile when the bottle landed on Robin. Robin didn't look scared at all, knowing he could most likely take a dare or truth.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment, at first he was thinking dare but everyone seemed to be playing safe at the moment until later when thing really started to get crazy so he picked truth.

"Truth." He said.

Zatanna paused to think before her wicked smile became a grin.

"Who do you like~?" She asked.

His whole face became red. His crush, correction, his hot, beautiful, funny and perfect crush was asking who he liked. He just sat there, frozen. Wally waved a hand in front of him to try and snap him out of it.

"Rob?"

"Did I break him?" Zatanna asked with a confused and even slightly worried face.

Robin blinked a few times. "Ahhhh…" Was all he could say.

"I think you did." Artemis replied.

Robin begged the heaven to save him and to his luck, his prays were answered. He heard his communicator beeping and quickly held it to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to hid the embarrassed tone in his voice.

It was Batman. 'Robin. Penguin and Bane are causing trouble in the city, need you to come over right away.'

Robin blinked a few times, finally overcoming his shock and turned his expression to determination.

"On my way." He replied, putting the communicator back and stood up. "Need to go guys, Bane and Penguin up to no good."

Everyone nodded.

"What about the question?" Zatanna asked, smirking as his face flushed again.

"L-later!" He yelled before dashing off to the zeta tubes.

* * *

 **When it's quiet in class so your stomach decides to sound like a dying whale.**

Dick sighed, leaning back into his chair with a book in his hand. They were currently all reading the same book as a task they had. The book was rather boring, hardly any action or mystery, which were his favorite. He gave a quick glance at the clock and saw it was nearly lunch time, which he was happy for. He glanced at Babs who caught his glance. She seemed as bored as him. They both gave a small smile before turning back to read. The silents was unbearable, it wasn't right and the Robin in him hated it since his training made him edgy when it was too quiet. Sudden noise made him blink in confusion. It sound like a dying whale that was surrounded by a group of growling lions. He saw he wasn't the only to hear it as everyone looked away from their books to follow the noise. He turned Babs to see her face flushed as she sunk back into her chair. Dick blinked a few more times and realized that it was her stomach. Everyone else caught on and looked at her, even the teacher. Panic felled her eyes and she darted them around. Dick did his best to hold in the laughter, even if it hurt to.

 **When everyone is singing "Happy birthday to you" and you just stand there, clueless of what to do.**

Dick was writing in his book, getting ahead on the new homework they just got while the teacher was out for the moment. Everyone else was sitting around in groups or pairs while Babs worked on her own homework she had for another class she would be going to soon. I started to hear a group of people near me getting excited about something and before I could guess they started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you!"

'Birthday? Who's?' Dick questioned.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!"

Dick gazed around the room to see that everyone but him had joined in. He didn't know who they were singing it to since there were three Harris in this room. I kinda felt bad being the only kid who didn't sing. I eyed everyone and to my relief, no one knew I didn't sing.

* * *

 **When you're daydreaming about your crush and were staring at them without knowing.**

Robin was talking to Wally in the kitchen but he wasn't listen to his friend, who was currently stuffing his face with food. His eyes wandered the room as he was deep in thought. At first it was about the missions they were on recently, there was a mystery behind it so him and Batman were trying to find out what it was. His mind wandered to a scene in the mission he was embarrassed about. Someone fired a beam at Zatanna so Robin tackled her out of the way and realized he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground and of course Wally made it worse by dog whistling. He thought about Zatanna. She was sweet, kind, funny, cute and even hot but was also smart and liked his sense of humor. He blushed while thinking about her though no one noticed it. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was scared, yes, the Boy Wonder was scared to tell a girl his feelings and yet he has faced off people like Two-Face and the Joker.

"Robin?" A familiar voice said.

He flickered his mind back to reality and realized he had been staring at Zatanna the whole time. He blush became very noticeable.

"Z-Zee." He said.

"You ok?" She asked.

Robin shut his mouth and nodded before speed walking out of the room, not caring to give an excuse to Wally but he had a feeling he understand.

* * *

 **When you hit "send" before your message was completed.**

Robin was in his room looking at his computer. He felt his phone buzz and picked it up to see Bruce was texting him, asking him where he was. Robin remember that he was supposed to be going to a Gala with Bruce tonight but he must have forgotten when he got into an argument with Wally before. He swiftly texted back.

'Sorry B, I forgot after getting into a fight-' He accidentally clicked send.

He panicked slightly, knowing Bruce would take it the wrong way since he didn't get to finish it. Before he could type the rest, Bruce was replying very fast.

'What happened!?'

'Who did you fight?!'

'Are you alright!?'

'Were you Robin or Dick?!' 

Robin quickly finished his previous message to clear things up.

'Got into a fight with Wally! Chill Bruce, just an argument. I accidentally sent the message too quickly.' He Replied.

Bruce replied soon after. 'Don't do that ever again, I nearly had a heart attack.'

* * *

 **When you want to laugh in a serious situation.**

Robin and Batman held their ground, fist raised up, ready to attack when needed. Joker stood opposite to them, hands behind his back as he stood straight. His sicken smile widened.

"Come now Batsy, just crack one smile." He grinned.

Both caped heroes narrowed their eyes.

"Tell us where you hid the bomb Joker!" Batman yelled.

Joker chuckled. "Come now Bats, you know I wouldn't tell you that easily."

He pulled out the detonator from behind his back and held it in front of the pair. He teased them by having his finger hover over the big red button.

"Always loved the colour red. It's the colour of some many wonderful things. Apples, roses, blood." He hissed and chuckled.

"Just tell us what you want already?" Robin said, getting very annoyed.

Joker gazed at him. "My, my, someone is very impatient tonight. Do I have to give you another lesson already?" He smiled.

Batman growled and dashed forward at a speed that would impress a speedster and swung a fist. Joker stumbled back and Robin used this moment to dive forward and ripped the remote out of his hands, rolling across the floor before standing again. Joker quickly turned around and tried to attack Robin but Batman slammed into him and pinned him against the wall.

"Really are in a bad mood now, was it the lesson joke?" Joker questioned, still smiling.

Batman just grunted.

"Come on Batsy, it was just a joke. Oh! I know, lets tell some jokes, that'll be fun."

Robin raised an eyebrow while Batman didn't move at all.

"I heard this one off the streets, What does Batman put in his beverages?"

No one said anything.

"Just ice." Joker grinned.

Robin paused for a moment to understand the joke and bit his lip shut to not laugh, even just a bit. He snorted by mistake and Batman looked at him with a are-you-kidding-me look. Robin snorted again and let out a snicker. Joker laughed for a moment.

"See, the kid gets it."

"Robin." Batman grunted.

Robin shrugged and cackled. "I'm sorry but I can't help myself." He grinned.

* * *

 **When your 'friends' didn't invite you to something.**

Robin was adjusting his unity belt as he stepped out of the zeta tube. He had bit of a busy night but came to the cave to see his friends since he hadn't seen some of them for a while. He heard them all chatting but also something playing on the TV, sounded like a movie. He peered around the corner and saw them all, sitting or laying around the TV watching a movie. Robin frowned, they were having a movie night and didn't tell him, he normally came when ever they had one so he was slightly mad they didn't tell him. He crept into the room and looked at his friends who hadn't spotted him. He stood behind Wally and glanced at the tv to see what movie they were watching.

"What are you watch?" He suddenly spoke.

Everyone jumped at his voice, especially Wally who fell out of his chair.

"Dude!" He cried out.

Robin frowned and crossed his arms. "Can I get a reason as to why you guys didn't invite me?"

Wally stood up and backed off slowly, knowing an angry Robin is not to be messed with.

"W-well you see, we ah, we thought you were too busy." Wally said.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You didn't even ask if I was free."

Wally blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe…"

"Guys…" Robin said.

"Y-ya?" Wally said.

Everyone stood up and backed away as Robin moved forward.

"...Run…" He said.

Everyone ran for it.


End file.
